moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El terror llama a su puerta
thumb|255pxNight of the Creeps es una película de terror de zombies de 1986, dirigida por Fred Dekker y protagonizada por Allan Kayser, David Paymer y Jason Lively. Aunque es claramente un película de clase B, la película es una parodia de su propia clase (pues que el título ya se encuentra en Inglés recuerda a la Noche de los Muertos Vivientes) y se une a los zombies y otros elementos clave, tales como las invasiones de especies exóticas. Argumento Parásitos extraterrestres entran en una casa de los seres humanos a través de su boca, a su vez tienen una anfitrión de matar zombies. Algunos adolescentes empiezan a luchar contra ellos. Reparto * Jason Lively es Chris Romero, apellido similar a: George A. Romero * Jill Whitlow es Cynthia Cronenberg, apellido similar a: David Cronenberg * Tom Atkins es Ray Cameron, apellido similar a: James Cameron * Steve Marshall es James Carpenter "J.C." Hooper, apellido similar a: John Carpenter y Tobe Hooper * Wally Taylor es Dt. Landis, apellido similar a: John Landis * Bruce Solomon es Sgt. Raimi, apellido similar a: Sam Raimi * Robert Kino es Mr. Miner, apellido similar a: Steve Miner Banda sonora Lista de canciones 1. Main Title (3:32) 2. The Axe Man Cometh (1:15) 3. I'm Your Bud (:37) 4. Cylo Lab/It's Alive (2:42) 5. Thrill Me's Dream (:53) 6. Cindy's Scream (3:43) 7. Done With An Axe (:33) 8. Screaming Like Banshees (1:23) 9. Zombie Cat/Zombie (:27) 10. The Bathroom Stall (2:38) 11. Will You Go With Me? (1:12) 12. I Took My Twelve Gauge/Return Of The Axe Man (2:15) 13. I Already Killed You (2:06) 14. What's The Tux For?* (1:08) 15. J.C.'s Last Note (3:10) 16. Zombie Dog/Turned Over Bus/Zombies Break Out (1:40) 17. March Of The Zombies (5:42) 18. The Count Down* (3:12) 19. End Credit Suite (4:18) Bonus Tracks: 20. The Bathroom Stall (no overlay) (2:38) 21. The Count Down – not used in final film (3:39) 22. Smoke Gets In Your Eyes - The Platters (2:40) 23. The Stroll - The Diamonds (2:30) 24. Nightmares - C-Spot Run (4:39) 25. Solitude (arr. Barry DeVorzon) (4:08) 26. An Interview with Barry DeVorzon (8:46) Estreno La película fue estrenada en VHS y Laserdisc en 1986 por HBO Video /Cannon. Algunos de estos cuentan con el teatro que termina solamente. El DVD y Blu-Ray fue puesto en libertad el 27 de octubre de 2009 por Sony Pictures Home Entertainment y contener el original que termina junto con algunas características especiales. Curiosidades * Los Apellidos de los personajes de la película se basan en varios directores de cine de terror y ciencia ficcion:George A. Romero,David Cronenberg,James Cameron,John Carpenter,Tobe Hooper,John Landis,Sam Raimi,Steve Miner. * La Universidad "Corman",se basa en el director de cine Roger Corman. * En Chile fue prohibida ,pero fue clasificada para mayores de 18 años solo en Valparaiso. Enlaces externos * [http://www.fearnet.com/videos/b16256_night_of_creeps_fred_dekker.html Night of the Creeps interview at FEARnet] * A look at the film's original ending, including images * Trailer . Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de terror Categoría:Películas de Tristar Pictures Categoría:Películas de HBO Films